english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Xander Mobus
John Alexander Luft Mobus, known by his stage name Xander Mobus, (born July 8, 1992 in Denton, Texas, United States) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mecard (2018) - Evan 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Beast 'Web Animation' *DEATH BATTLE! (2013-2015) - Agumon (ep57), Greymon (ep57), Lion-O (ep26), RoboCop (ep31), WarGreymon (ep57), Wolverine/Logan (ep52) *Hazbin Hotel (2019) - Additional Voices *Potion Shop (2015) - Boar Villager, Villagers *Super Hero Clock (2016) - SWAT Guy (ep4) *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2011-2014) - Additional Voices *TOME Short (2013) - Additional Voices *Wonders of the Universe (2011-2016) - Grumbles (first head; ep5), Quintin Quasar, Reporter (ep5) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *B: The Beginning (2018) - Henry (ep1), Laica *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Security Guard (ep4) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Juzo Shima *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Momoshiki Otsutsuki (ep15), Shizuma Hoshigaki *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Taguchi Rokuzou *Hero Mask (2018) - Theo Lowe *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Bean *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2018) - Bushi, Karikatashu, Souei Arata, Udo (ep8) *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Yuusuke Sakurai *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Gjallarhorn Sniper (ep1) *Naruto: Shippūden (2017-2018) - Sukea (ep469), Suzaku (ep460), Young Madara Uchiha *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016) - Citizen (ep9), Hero Association Staff (ep8), Iairon *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Fallon *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Vassago Casals (ep1) *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Vassago Casals *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Kazumo, Mizuhara *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016-2017) - Sergei Strelka *Ultraman (2019) - Adacic, Drunk Man (ep3), P.A. Voice 2 (ep1), S.S.S.P. Squad Member 2, S.S.S.P. Techie 2 (ep13), Security Guard (ep1) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fate/Grand Order: First Order (2017) - Romani Archaman 'Movies - Dubbing' *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Momoshiki Otsutsuki *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Dent, Josh 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Mummy (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Cable Girls (2018) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *A Hat in Time (2017) - Conductor *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Pride Trooper, Pride Technician *Apotheon (2015) - Acropolis Guard, Ares Warrior, Blackmarket Seller, Minor Deity, Weapon Trainer *Dead Island: Epidemic (????) - Roy *Divide (2017) - Decker *Dust: An Elysian Tail (2012) - Merchant Sereth *Left Alive (2019) - Ivan Nikolaevich Zajtsev *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Stormtroopers *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Wacky Voice *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Nils *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Paul Miller, Ren Amamiya *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Crow *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Roger Clifford *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Christo *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Kagato Myoji *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Darios *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Additional Voices *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Weiss *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Umio *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Momoshiki Otsutsuki *Persona 5 (2017) - Ren Amamiya *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight (2018) - Ren Amamiya *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Dark Prince *Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (2018) - Stocke *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Dagda *Shining Resonance: Refrain (2018) - Lestin Serra Alma *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Groh *Street Fighter V (2017) - Abigail *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Ishlar *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Announcer, Crazy Hand, Master Hand *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Announcer *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Sergei Strelka *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2019) - Michael Irving *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Ryan Ford Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (51) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2020. Category:American Voice Actors